


无法遵循的遗约

by Akarthus



Category: Ancient History RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, Depressing, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Lost Love, Parallel Universes, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarthus/pseuds/Akarthus
Summary: 1453年，君士坦丁堡陷落，自发支援的君主君士坦丁十一世以守护基督教在中东最后一个堡垒的雇佣兵指挥官，维多利亚·朱斯蒂尼亚尼，在君士坦丁堡宏伟的城墙上中箭了。很快，她就被一位她手下的剑士从后门带出了君士坦丁堡，从此，她就再也没有出现在人们的视野中了，不少了解她的贵族都为她的死感到可惜。在世界的眼里，这位带领这7700名士兵，3万名民兵阻挡了奥斯曼帝国10万攻城大军的传奇领袖已经死去了。在维多利亚手下的700名士兵中仅存的不到100名中，他们的英勇善战的领袖死去了。在君士坦丁堡幸存的民众中，这唯一一位愿意援助他们的领袖死去了。而在我心中，她将活到我的心脏停止跳动的一刻。哪怕，对我而言，世界和耶稣都已经都已经死了。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章：这天暴雨的夜晚

第一章：这天暴雨的夜晚

我抬头向远处的地平线看去，在我视野可见的所有天空都是乌云密布的一片，而黄豆大的雨滴不停的打在了罩着我的厚皮斗篷。不用担心，维，这件斗篷的外面涂过一层蜡，不用担心我会被这个倾盆大雨淋湿。我穿着的高筒步行靴走下的每一步都像是踩在了欧洲野蛮人自己修建的泥泞的小路一般，或许连他们修建的小路都比这个地方的道路情况更好。

这样的倾盆大雨很容易就会带走空气中的气温，特别是在我现在所在的寒带雨林这样的地形里面，本来就不低气温现在应该已经接近水冻成冰的温度了。大概在两天前，我用着我的双手剑砍断过一颗比较小的树木来当做柴火，而切面基本上间隔一致的年轮表明了这里的气候应该十分稳定，至少在过去的12年来是如此。根据最外圈的年轮，我得出了结论，我现在所处的这个世界，应该还在早春，如果这个世界的树木也是和泰拉..不，维，你应该希望我将其称为，地球，一样的话，我的推断应该是正确的。

不过很遗憾，我抬头看向了天空，哪怕是在这样乌云密布，无法看见星星的夜晚，两个月亮正高高的挂在天上。就算我能看见星星，我也无法用他们来推算时间了。看了一眼完全没有尽头的乌云，如果这个该死的雨还不停下来的话，我可能又没法生火休息了...我深深叹了口气，不过也被周围嘈杂的雨滴声盖住了，甚至我自己几乎都无法听到。

走着走着，接着两个月亮带来的月光，我看见了一颗树木上有一个用匕首刻下了X形痕迹，该死的...我又在原地打转了，像这样的倾盆大雨会在瞬间熄灭一个燃烧的火把，哪怕我在火把上面涂满动物脂肪和油脂，就是这样一个昏暗的环境导致了我现在找不到离开这片树林方法。我已经来到这个世界应该已经有一个礼拜了，而我还是没能离开这片不知道有多大的寒带雨林。

我可是在君士坦丁堡的沦陷中活下的人啊，我不停的这样告诉自己以给自己打气，不过每当我一想到君士坦丁堡，我就不由得再次想到你啊...维。

不过我现在并没有世界悲伤，在快速的抬起了我的盆形头盔的面甲，用已经有些潮湿的衣袖擦拭了一下眼角之后，我放下了面甲，继续接着昏暗的月光向着远方走去。随着时间慢慢的过去，哪怕有着铁质的胫甲，我也能感受到我的牛皮裙甲下面的棉裤的裤腿开始因为潮湿和低温而逐渐变得冰冷的起来，不过靠着我穿着的密封性很好的旅行靴，我的双脚现在也只是感觉到些许的冰冷而已。我知道，我的时间不多了，如果这场该死的雨再不停下来，或者我在半天之内生不起来火，我的双脚就要失去知觉了。而在这种时候，长时间处于寒冷的环境，我就很容易会长冻疮。

现在在这个完全没碰到过人的世界里面，我自己所携带的那点绷带和草药根本没办法处理冻疮或者冻伤。我摇了摇挂在腰间最左边的水袋，这个是我用来灌注烈酒的水袋，不过现在也完全空了，虽然嘴里有些干渴，但是我知道我现在最好不要喝水。因为我周围的气温已经处于这个接近水冻结的温度很久了，而饮用冰凉的水会让我的身体变冷，在现在这种情况明显不是个好的主意。

在快速的用舌头湿润了一下嘴唇之后，我抬头注意到，我的周围似乎变得亮一点的，不过我现在并不知道这究竟是因为黎明到来了，还是这场暴雨终于要停了，我希望两者都是。

我调整了一下方向，朝着我认为是光芒出现的方向继续走去，虽然不知道是不是我的幻觉，我周围的雨滴打在斗篷上的声音似乎没有那么频繁了。

走着走着，当我看见地平线上逐渐显露出的一丝丝光芒的时候，我终于确定了，太阳，终于要升起了。也就是这时候，当我抬头一看的时候，在数十个小时的第一次，我没有感觉到脸上被雨水打湿的冰冷感。


	2. 第二章：遥远彼岸的又一个白天

第二章：遥远彼岸的又一个白天

明亮的日光和温暖的火光在这个刻同时闪耀在了放在我身旁的头盔上，闪在了我的眼睛里，在用手遮挡了一下眼睛之后，我挪动了一下我的头盔，不让上面的光继续照在我的眼睛上面。不过，温暖的感觉，真好啊。现在应该是中午左右了，太阳也几乎处于我的头顶，而我面前的篝火也正在将我的裤子和靴子中的水气驱赶出去。哪怕是刚刚下过暴雨，长时间受到太阳直射的大石头也能产生出隔着裙甲和棉裤都能让我感受到的热量。毕竟地面上还是泥泞不堪，所有为了避免我的裙甲和裤子上也沾满泥水，我选择了坐在一块大石头上，而我面前的篝火也是用石头作为底基的，以免泥水里面的湿气干扰篝火。

为了避免坐下难受，我已经把一直背在身后的双手剑解了下来。这把剑是由稀有的大马士革钢，用匠人祖传的技艺打造的，由于材质原因，整把剑的剑面上都有密密麻麻的，波纹型的纹路，就像是被重复这叠锻造了无数次的铁一般。我轻轻的用手抚摸着这把剑的剑身，维，你一直没有给这把剑名字...所以现在当你将其托付给我了之后，我也不会给其命名。而那个叫做什么属性栏的巫术，似乎也认同了这点。

啊，没错，再和她做了交易，来到了这个世界之后，我获得了一项巫术，叫做“属性栏”，用他，我可以轻易的看见我现在的身体状况，身体强度，还有所有我能拥有的武器强度，真是希望能看看你的属性呢，维...不过既然现在没有这个机会，我把我的属性给你看看吧。我转向了一个背对着光的地方，打开了这个属性栏。

姓名：阿卡萨斯·拉斯塔甘·艾什伯恩  
年龄：29  
性别：男  
种族：人类  
基础属性：  
力量：23  
敏捷：18  
耐力：21  
魔力：13  
感知：16  
意志：25  
基础战斗技能：  
【基础白刃LV.5】【基础武术LV.3】【基础剑术LV.5】【基础格挡LV.2】【基础步伐LV.4】  
基础生活技能：  
【基础武器锻造LV.5】【基础盔甲维护LV.2】【基础乐器-长笛LV.3】【威吓LV.4】  
中阶战斗技能：  
【德国双手剑术LV.2】【D-】  
特殊技能：  
【不可击倒LV.2】人物对疼痛的抵抗力增加25点，因为任何生理原因而失去意识的可能性降低，并且对【晕眩】以及【睡眠】的抗性增加15点。【D+】  
【复仇钢魂LV.4】人物的当前生命值每降低10%，人物的力量将会提升2点，防御提升4点。同时，伤势对人物的负面影响将会大幅度降低。【C】  
【快速反射LV.2】在计算神经反射速度的时候，人物的敏捷视为比真实属性高7点。【D+】

  
装备：  
主武器：  
【德国双手剑】  
本质：自然本质  
品质：4级  
分类：武器，大剑  
描述：用大马士革钢使用冷锻技术锻造出的德式双手剑，全长170厘米，刃长140厘米，刃宽7.2厘米，重3.4公斤。由于材质的原因，剑刃上布满了多重的波纹型烧焊纹路。  
主要材质：大马士革钢，熟铁  
武器伤害：38 - 71  
耐久：200  
常规特性1：【大马士革钢】本武器获得25点破甲，并且武器伤害提升7-13，已计入。

头盔：  
【盆形头盔】  
本质：自然本质  
品质：3级  
分类：头盔，重型头盔  
描述：中型大小的全覆盖头盔，头盔有一个可以抬起的面甲，在面甲关上之后只会露出一条缝隙提供视野，并且在头盔下方有连接锁链来保护颈部。  
主要材质：熟铁  
盔甲防御：23  
耐久：120  
环境保护：5点寒冷抗性  
常规特性1：【重型头盔】人物的视野受到6点减值，在抬起面甲之后变为1点减值。  
常规特性2：【熟铁头盔】本盔甲的盔甲防御提升4点，并且获得5点抵破甲，已计入。

内甲：  
【棉甲】  
本质：自然本质  
品质：2级  
分类：内甲，轻甲  
描述：由多层的棉和厚布做成的内甲，保暖舒适，就是防御力一般。  
主要材质：棉布  
盔甲防御：11  
耐久：50  
环境保护：25点寒冷抗性

盔甲+手套：  
【哥特式半身板甲】  
本质：自然本质  
品质：5级  
分类：盔甲，重甲  
描述：由熟铁和低碳钢锻造出的板甲，不过为了增加灵活度和降低成本，只保留了胸甲，肩甲，臂甲和手套。  
主要材质：熟铁，低碳钢  
盔甲防御：72  
耐久：300  
环境保护：15点寒冷抗性  
常规特性1：【低碳钢】本盔甲的盔甲防御提升8点，并且获得12点抵破甲，已计入。

披风+兜帽：  
【冬日防寒披风】  
本质：自然本质  
品质：3级  
分类：披风，保暖披风  
描述：用多重加厚皮草缝纫出的，非常保暖的披风，带有兜帽，甚至还可以防雨。  
主要材质：牛皮，熟皮  
盔甲防御：21  
耐久：180  
环境保护：35点寒冷抗性  
常规特性1：【保暖披风】寒冷抗性再提升15，已计入。  
常规特性2：【牛皮披风】本盔甲的盔甲防御提升3点，并且获得2点抵破甲，已计入。

  
下装：  
【皮革裙甲】  
本质：自然本质  
品质：2级  
分类：盔甲，轻甲  
描述：在皮革里面镶有金属片和裙甲，穿起来非常舒适，内部也有一条棉裤保暖。  
主要材质：熟皮，棉布，熟铁  
盔甲防御：26  
耐久：80  
环境保护：15点寒冷抗性

腿甲：  
【板甲胫甲】  
本质：自然本质  
品质：4级  
分类：腿甲，重甲  
描述：熟铁制成的，保护小腿的重型盔甲，用皮革的带子固定在腿上。  
主要材质：熟铁  
盔甲防御：31  
耐久：160  
环境保护：无  
常规特性1：【熟铁】本盔甲的盔甲防御提升4点，并且获得6点抵破甲，已计入。

靴子：  
【旅行靴】  
本质：自然本质  
品质：3级  
分类：靴子，中甲  
描述：用皮革制造的，适合长途跋涉的靴子，在鞋底带有很多铁钉。  
主要材质：牛皮，熟铁  
盔甲防御：9  
耐久：320  
环境保护：5点寒冷抗性  
常规特性1：【旅行靴】人物在长途跋涉时的耐力消耗降低4，同时防止脚痛。  
常规特性2：【牛皮靴】本盔甲的盔甲防御提升2点，并且获得3点抵破甲，已计入。

我伸出了带着手套的左手，去尝试触摸了一下这个向教堂的花玻璃一样，半透光的属性栏，不过向之前的尝试一样，我的手直接穿透了过去。反正我是理解不了这些巫术，不过我记得你不是一直在研究关于巫术还是炼金术的东西吗，维？你也知道，我也就是个粗人，不了解那些...不过我还是希望，有朝一日，我能再次看见你尝试研究的炼金术，还有你成为“自然哲学”的研究。

要是你现在在我身边就好了，我坐在那块大石头上，感受着正午的阳光和面前温暖的篝火，我的衣服应该已经干透了，不过..我现在还是先继续在这里休息一会，之前的几十个在暴雨中行进的小时真的是太累了，哪怕我之前已经小睡过一会儿了，我现在还是感觉很累。不过，我现在独自一人，如果随便贸然入睡的话，可能会被偷袭，所以我必须要小心。特别是篝火冒出的烟，很容易就会被其他人追踪到这里来，如果想要好好休息的话必须先离开篝火附近。

而然，温暖的环境，放下的面甲带来的些许黑暗，这样温馨的环境使得我很快就意识模糊了，双手剑放在我盘起双腿上，我靠着不规则的岩石，慢慢的进入了梦乡


	3. 第三章：双手剑客

第三章：双手剑客

突然，我的意思终于从黑暗中醒来，看起来之前温馨的环境使得我放松了警惕，睡了过去。不过现在，我有一个更大的问题了，现在在我的面前，有一个穿着未处理的兽皮做的裙子的男性，手里正握着一根至少有两尺那么长的木棍，正在缓缓的接近我。不过介于我的头盔的原因，他现在看不见我的双眼已经睁开了，并且正在直直的盯着他。

我用余光看向了他的侧面，看起来除了他以外还有两人，一个拿着木棍和盾牌的，还有一个拿着原始弓箭的，看起来这些武器都没法对我的盔甲造成什么威胁，不过木棍的冲击力还是可能会伤到我。想到这里，我将放在大腿上的双手剑握的更紧了一些，等待着这个野蛮人进入我的攻击范围之内。

我的等待明显是有结果的，野蛮人果然就是野蛮人，不想我们这么谨慎，维，看着我没有什么反应，他很快便举起了棒槌一步一步的走向了我。看着我，维，我不会让你对我的剑术失望的。

就在离我大概还有5尺远的时候，我猛的将身体向前一倾，用左手被板甲包裹的部分推在了双手剑的剑刃上，然后用着膝盖的力量让自己快速的站立起来，在他聚过头顶的棍棒还来不及格挡之前，直接将我手中的双手剑推向了他没有任何护甲的颈部。

与其说是“推”，我现在的动作更接近“冲”。一把我经常打磨的大马士革钢刃和人柔软的脖子以很快的数的相撞，结果是很明显的。在我的左手用力一推之后，我面前的野蛮人的脑袋就和他的身体分家了。而他身体上腥臭的血液也全部都溅在了我的胸甲和头盔上面，给她们带来了一种妖艳的美感。

不过现在我也没有时间欣赏身上的血迹了，一边用右手高高将长剑背在了背后蓄力下一次攻击，一边全速向着第二个野蛮人从了过去。这个野蛮人明显就比刚才那个年长和成熟，很快便反应了过来，举起了他手中的盾牌，并且将盾牌的边角冲向了上方。如果我的双手剑砍在盾牌边角上的话，肯定会被卡在哪里，然后他就会用棍棒来攻击我，我已经看穿了他的技巧了，这就是对付重型带刃的武器最直接的方法。这不正是你教给我的吗，对吧，维。

与其直接砍在他的盾牌上，我在将双手剑挥向他，即将击中盾牌的最后一刻把手中的剑转动了一些，让双手剑的剑面重重的砸在了他的盾牌上面。我巨大的力量将他的举过头顶的盾牌压倒了胸前。而在他无比惊讶的眼神中，我将左手推在了剑柄的后方，而整把剑就顺着他盾牌的上方直接滑入了他的脖子里面。随后，我便将左手推在了他的胸口上，拔出了我的双手剑。

就当他的身体缓缓的倒下的瞬间，一根箭矢飞向了我，直挺挺的打在了我的胸甲之上，而这些野蛮人用的燧石箭头在接触我的盔甲的瞬间就破碎成了好几个碎片，其中一个还打在了我的胸甲上凸起的V字型金属上。这条金属是为了避免破碎的箭矢的碎片顺着盔甲的弧度飞向上方打在穿戴者的颈部的，而为了双重保险，我的头盔下方还有一些锁链保护我的脖子。

看着自己的箭矢没有一点效果，哪个拿着弓箭的野蛮人毫不犹豫的便抛下了自己伙伴的尸体转身就跑向了丛林之中，我没有追，因为我知道在这种错综复杂的丛林里面，穿着重甲的我肯定追不上熟悉地形的野蛮人的。不过不管怎么说，起码我终于在这个世界上见到了其他的人，哪怕是野蛮人。


End file.
